


Supernova

by DragonRose35



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Fluff, God/Mortal relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post Movie, Size Difference, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Horus took Bek out for a flight over Egypt, Bek absolutely loved it- loved the feeling that came with it. Of freedom and of complete and utter happiness. Now Bek just… can’t stop thinking about it. Now, he thinks, he’s so screwed.</p><p>-0-</p><p>Bek liked flying. There was definitely no denying that, even though you’d think that, a thief and a mortal like him would prefer to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. But no, in fact, he loved flying. To the point where Bek was completely and utterly obsessed with it. Not that he’d ever say anything about it, especially not to Horus.</p><p>Because not only did Bek love flying, but, he loved flying with Horus- his lover now of two weeks. Two gloriously perfect weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second for the Gods of Egypt Fandom. Hope it's okay? *smiles hopefully*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Bek liked flying. There was definitely no denying that, even though you’d think that, a thief and a mortal like him would prefer to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. But no, in fact, he  _ loved _ flying. To the point where Bek was completely and utterly obsessed with it. Not that he’d ever say anything about it, especially not to Horus.

Because not only did Bek love flying, but, he loved flying with Horus- his lover now of two weeks. Two gloriously perfect weeks.

Even though Bek and Horus were together, Bek didn’t think it’d be appropriate to go up to his lover and say, ‘Hey Horus, can I ride you-?’  _ Shit _ , wrong choice of words. ‘Hey Horus, can I ride on your back-’  _ No _ . Not even a simple, ‘Can we go flying?’ even though that is probably the smoothest way to ask.

It’s just, ever since the first time Horus took Bek out for a flight, Bek couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Not to mention those  _ wings _ .

Er… not that Bek has a wing kink, because he most definitely doesn’t, but…

Bek sighed softly as he watched Horus take off, for the umpteenth time that week alone, to not even the Gods know where. He felt a twinge in his heart, a frown tugging on his lips, because he wanted to be up there  _ with _ Horus. Feeling the wind through his hair and the freedom in his heart. It would make it all the more better, since he and Horus were, in fact, lovers.

If only he could just get up the courage to ask, but he doubted he would receive a positive answer in return.

“Oh, woe is me…” he muttered, rolling his eyes when he realized he was moping because of this- a pathetic way to go about your day, surely. Pushing away from his balcony, he decided to carry on with his duties as the King’s advisor, especially now that said King was out on a mid-day flight and wouldn’t be back for an hour at the least.

-0-

This happens a few times- where Bek watches Horus take off for another flight= before eventually Bek and Horus develop a little routine. And by the time another week comes around, it’s natural to find Bek standing at the top of the palace, waiting for his lover to return from his flight.

When Horus does return, that day, it’s much later than Bek could have thought, and Horus comes home to find Bek,clearly very exhausted, waiting for him, nearly asleep.

He felt a little tug at his heart strings and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as he landed as gently and softly as he could, so as not to startle Bek. Gathering Bek in his arms, he delighted in the sleepy murmur from the mortal, and allowed a brief nuzzle to Bek’s cheek, before finally making his way towards his own room, rather than Bek’s to drop him off.

Tonight he planned on sharing his bed with his lover, if only just to sleep, for now, and when they made it to his chambers, he shooed away the maids and settled into the bed, curling around Bek, noticing that almost immediately, Bek had fallen asleep, cuddling against him in return.

“Sleep well, my love,” Horus cooed, brushing some of Bek’s hair from his face.

He felt such pride swell up in his chest when he thought about everything that Bek had done for him and that night, he decided he would treat the mortal to a surprise. Something that would make him so happy, and Horus knew the perfect thing.

After all, he wasn’t blind- not anymore, anyway- and he knew  _ exactly _ what Bek would want.

-0-

After Bek had woken up in Horus’ chambers, with the God, surprisingly, still there, Bek couldn’t help the little happy flutter his heart did. It was rare that Horus invited- or, well, man-handled him- to his chambers, and it was always on those nights that Bek slept the best. And waking up next to his lover always put him in the brightest mood, that he had no trouble slipping from Horus’ grasp, dropping a sweet kiss on Horus’ lips as a little ‘good morning/thank you/I love you’ all rolled into one.

After getting dressed, he finally headed off to his duties, whistling happily as he went along through the halls, smiling at anyone and everyone he passed.

Unfortunately, his good mood didn’t last long- because of  _ course _ it would be the day one of the arrogant Gods decided to pay a visit, trying to get back on King Horus’ good side. The moron didn’t seem to understand, though, that whatever he had to say, had to go through Bek first. Especially since Bek wasn’t about to let anyone past him without discerning their intentions- good or bad.

There was nothing Bek wouldn’t do for Horus, and that included taking a threat meant for him. That has been proven several times now, much to the chagrin of nearly everyone- especially Horus, Zaya, and Hathor- around him.

“How a puny, pathetic little mortal like you managed to become the King’s advisor, I will never know!” the God hissed at him, eyes narrowed with anger and Bek crossed his arms, unimpressed, as he glared back.

“You can insult me all you want, Kuk, but I’m not letting you in to see the King and that’s final. Not,” Bek said, sharp and easy, “unless you tell  _ me _ why you’re here.”

The God looked enraged before he suddenly seemed to calm down, and then he smirked, smooth and salacious. Bek scrunched his nose up when he saw the God transform into a Goddess, his female form, and then  _ she _ was bending forward, reaching out for him. “Surely, little mortal, we can… find some way to solve this little mishap of ours?” she cooed and Bek felt his stomach turn lightly in anxiousness and disgust- at the God/Goddess in general. “If you let me in to see our dear, beloved King, I can… do something for you in return, yes? I  _ promise _ you won’t regret-”

Turning away sharply, Bek stepped back and made a move for his dagger- not that it would do much against her, but it was his only defence that he had. “Try anything, and you’ll be missing a few fingers.”

She reared back, eyes wide in shock, before they narrowed again and she transformed back into her male form. “You  _ dare _ threaten  _ me _ !? Why you little-!” the God cut himself off when he noticed Bek’s smug smirk, calming himself down a little before he sneered and brushed his clothes down of imaginary dust. “This isn’t over,” he said, and turned away, walking briskly out of the palace, humiliated and furious.

Bek snorted, letting the smirk fall into a tired frown and he sighed, pocketing his dagger and running a hand over his face. “Yeah, I know…” he muttered, knowing the God will be back to annoy him some more.

The day kept going downhill from there and by the time it was night, Bek was beyond exhausted.

So it was no surprise that he was surprised, when he finally went to the rooftops to wait for Horus, when he found Horus was already there, standing at the edge, as if waiting for something- or someone.  _ Him _ , Bek realized with a start. “Horus?” he questioned, frowning when he noticed that even his  _ voice _ sounded tired. “Sorry I’m so late, I-”

Horus cut him off with a smile, “I wasn’t waiting long, trust me,” the God said and then held out a hand for Bek to take. Curious and confused, Bek did so, walking to the edge to stare out at the city, marveling at how the lights made the city glow. “It’s beautiful, is it not?” Horus asked and Bek chuckled, barely holding back a yawn as he tried to formulate a response.

In the end, all he managed was a hum and a tiny nod.

“Tired?” Horus asked and Bek nodded, smiling sheepishly at his lover.

“It’s… been a tiring day,” he said, apologetically, and Horus only nodded, seemingly not bothered by it.

“I had a surprise for you, but if you’re tired…” Horus trailed off, looking genuinely conflicted and Bek turned to him with wide eyes in surprise.

“What? What kind of surprise?” he asked and Horus chuckled at him. “Okay, yes, I’m tired, but come on, what’s the surprise?” Bek tried again when Horus stayed silent and the God rolled his eyes at his lover’s eagerness.

“Are you sure you want to know? I mean, we can always retire to bed tonight and you can have your surprise tomorrow,” Bek huffed, cutting him off with a sharp tug to his hand. “Alright, alright, calm down, then.” Horus laughed at the put out look on the mortal’s face before he quieted and he finally kneeled down, shifting easily into his ‘God’ form, his wings unfolding and stretching out, ready for another flight.

Bek watched him with wide, fascinated eyes, and Horus grinned at him. That was when Bek finally understood what was going on and it was almost comical how wide his eyes were now. “You- are you- what? I-I can- really?” Horus laughed again at the fragmented words leaving Bek’s mouth and he only had to nod once before Bek finally asked, “Are you… sure…?” like he was genuinely concerned that Horus would suddenly say no and say it was all just one big joke.

Horus tugged on Bek’s hand, that was still in his own, and gently, very gently nuzzled against Bek’s cheek, giving his silent consent.

That was all Bek seemed to need, though, as he beamed, wide and bright, at the God and let go of his hand, making his way around and he climbed onto Horus’ back, ever mindful of his wings. He made a little happy sound and linked his arms around Horus’ neck and his legs around the God’s waist, before making a noise in surprise when Horus suddenly stood up.

Bek barely had a moment to think before the God was suddenly taking off, his wings pumping furiously in the air and Bek didn’t even realize he’d closed his eyes until he had opened them, finally realizing that Horus had slowed down now. His wings were flapping easily in the wind and it almost felt like they were just… floating.

“Wow…” Bek breathed out, looking everywhere- at the sky, the clouds above them, and desert sand, and the beautiful city below them.

For several long minutes, they flew above the desert sands, eventually moving past their city and following the Nile to wherever it took them. And for several long minutes, Bek didn’t breathe a word, until he finally felt so tired, he could barely concentrate on anything except for Horus and the gentle wind.

“How did you know I wanted to fly with you…?” Bek asked, not entirely sure that he would get an answer, and he was right, when Horus only chuckled and shook his head. Bek frowned, before humming and he closed his eyes, deciding it didn’t matter, because he was finally flying- even though it was actually Horus that was doing the actual flying, but the details didn’t matter. Finally, Bek let out a wide yawn, tightening his grip around Horus’ neck a little and he nuzzled against him, whispering now, “Thank you…”

He never noticed that he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up next, he was cuddled in Horus’ arms, in the Gods bed, and he honestly couldn’t have been any happier at that moment.

“Thank you,” he repeated the words, soft and happy, as he nuzzled into Horus’ skin and the God smiled against the mortal’s head. “Being up there… in the sky, with  _ you _ … it’s wonderful.” he added and Horus tightened his grip around the human, just a little.

“We can… that is, if you want- er…” Horus frowned and another gold blush dusted his cheeks, much to Bek’s joy and amusement.

“What?” Bek asked, prodding gently for an answer and Horus hid his face again, his words once again muffled.

“Go flying… every night, if you wish.” Horus said and Bek’s breath hitched at the thought, feeling elated beyond belief.

“ _ Gods _ ,” Bek wrapped his arms tightly around Horus and brought the Gods face down towards his own, pressing his lips against Horus’ own. “You have  _ no _ idea how much that…  _ fuck _ , I love you, so much…” Bek grinned, heart beating pleasantly in his chest and Horus only answered with another kiss- to distract Bek from the fact that he was still blushing- and a sweet smile. Finally, Bek answered with a small whisper, closing his eyes as he cuddled back against Horus, planning on going back to sleep, content once more, “I would love that.”


End file.
